The objectives of this work are to obtain the conformation of biological macromolecules and their complexes in solution by laser Raman spectroscopy (LRS). Particular emphasis is given to nucleic acids, membranes, proteins and their naturally occurring complexes such as chromatin and actual cell membranes. In many instances, LRS is the only method available since the solutions or amorphous solids are not succeptible to either x-ray techniques or optical spectroscopy. A number of new techniques are being developed: (1) Resonance Raman spectroscopy using UV lasers and (2) a fast Raman device for studying the kinetics of conformational change. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: A Structural Difference between Phospholipid Dispersions and Vesicles as Revealed by Raman Spectroscopy. B.P. Gaber and W.L. Peticolas, Biophysical Journal 16 193a (1976). Conformations and Interaction of Nucleic Acids from Laser Raman Spectroscopy. W.L. Peticolas, Biophysical Journal 16 204a (1976).